1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to assaying devices, and more particularly concerns collection cup devices for determining the presence of a plurality of chemical analytes in a liquid sample.
2. Description of Related Art
Drugs such as amphetamines, cocaine, morphine, PCP or marijuana are typically administered by injection, orally, intranasal insufflation or inhalation. Such drugs are rapidly metabolized in the body and converted to a number of drug metabolites that are excreted in the urine. Drug screening assays are therefore typically based upon the detection of such urinary drug metabolites. Methods for drug testing have evolved from such laborious procedures as thin layer chromatography and liquid chromatography to a variety of immunological procedures such as radioimmunoassay, enzyme immunoassay, and immunochromatographical assays. The immunochromatographical techniques have simplified drug testing procedures so that multiple drug test screens can be performed simultaneously, without expensive, complicated instrumentation.
One known assaying device for both collecting and analyzing a sample includes a container and an opening for collecting the sample in a chamber for storing the sample. A cap is provided for sealing the container opening and at least one assay system is attached to the container for chemically analyzing the sample. A channel is provided for a portion of the sample to enter the assay system upon a change of orientation of the container. However, in order to carry out drug testing, once the specimen is introduced into the test container, the test container must be closed and sealed, and then gently tilted toward the front label until the specimen covers approximately ½ to ¾ of the cap, without inverting the container, for ten seconds, and then the container must be returned to an upright position.
Another known diagnostic testing device includes a base and a cover which defines an opening for receiving a liquid specimen. A distribution wheel delivers portions of the specimen to circumferentially spaced antibiotic units. A delivery cylinder extends upwardly from each of the antibiotic units toward corresponding indicator units in communication with the cover member. However, relative vertical movement between the delivery cylinder and the indicator units is required to place the cylinder and the indicator units into an engaging relationship.
In another known binding assaying apparatus, a controlled flow of a specific binding reagent is introduced through a top absorbent membrane in parallel contact with a main absorbent membrane. A parallel flow of liquid occurs in the two membranes, and the controlled flow of the diluted reagent from the top absorbent membrane into the main absorbent membrane results in a uniform dilution of the reagent.
A need therefore continues to exist for an assaying apparatus for collecting and analyzing a liquid sample, such as urine, for the presence or absence of a plurality of analytes such as drug metabolites in the liquid sample, that does not require any special handling or pretreatment procedures, so that the testing can be carried out simply and with a minimization of assaying errors due to improper handling of the specimens once they are introduced into the container. The present invention meets these needs.